


Double Time

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clones, Drama & Romance, Experiments, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: The Enterprise answers a distress call from the planet Treelek saying that they have been attacked but a message from StarFleet informs them that no such attack has taken place. Curious as to what is going on Jim, Spock and McCoy beam down to find out what exactly is going on. They don't bargain on being held prisoner for the Treeleken's dubious plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need motivation to finish this so I thought if I slowly release what I have whilst working on the ending it might kick my ass into gear. So, here's the first chapter. And please, someone kick my ass.

**Star date 2144.5**

  
_We have been haled by the planet Treelek. Apparently an attack of dangerous proportions has been directed; unwarranted on the Treeleken people. If we do not handle this with the utmost care and sensitivity, war could be imminent._

Captain Kirk chewed his lip nervously, sitting in the captain's chair. It wasn't like he hadn't handled these kinds of situations a dozen times before but it always made an uneasy, palpable tension hang on the bridge and pretty much everywhere on the ship. Missions like these were delicate and he was aware of their nature every moment of negotiation.

Kirk sighed and looked over to Spock. He contemplated his First Officer and friend while his back was turned. He was glad that Spock was by his side for the upcoming, on what was sure to be, a diplomatic's nightmare. That thought occurred to him often, over the three something years now they had been on this voyage and no matter how many sticky situations they found themselves in the same sentiment crossed his mind.

_I'm glad he's with me._

Kirk pulled himself from his affectionate thoughts of his First Officer when Spock straightened himself from his station and turned to him. He stepped down to stand beside the captain's chair.

"Captain, we should be arriving at Treelek in two point seven hours. Would you like me to beam down with you, sir?"

Kirk smiled fondly. "If you wouldn't mind."

"There is little I do mind, Captain. Although, Vulcan's do not-"

"Thank you, Mister Spock." The smile tugged at the corners of his mouth again. "I'll be expecting you and Doctor McCoy in the transporter room to beam down at thirteen hundred."

Spock inclined his head and turned back to his station. Hazel eyes following him with a glint. Kirk smiled to himself.

"How are we doing Mr. Sulu?"

"We're still on course, Captain. We'll be arriving shortly."

"Very good, Mr. Sulu." Kirk reached for the comm on the chair's arm. "Kirk to medbay. McCoy you there?"

"McCoy here Captain."

"Doctor, if you'll be so kind I'd like you to join the landing party when we arrive at Treelek." Kirk could almost hear the internal groan that McCoy was undoubtedly expressing.

"You wouldn't happen to mind if I sat this one out would you Jim?"

Kirk smiled. "Come now, Doctor. Think of it as a chance to stretch your legs."

A moments silence. No doubt rolling his eyes, Kirk thought.

"If you say so, Captain."

"Good man. Now meet me in the briefing room with Mister Spock in an hour and I'll go over the protocol."

"Alright, Jim."

"Good. Kirk out."

Kirk looked back over to Spock who raised an eyebrow. Kirk chuckled to himself before lifting himself from his chair.

"Take over, Mister Spock."

Spock swiftly took his place but kept sight of Kirk over his shoulder until he entered the turbo-lift and the doors closed.

 

*******

 

One hour before beam down, Kirk entered the briefing room where Spock and McCoy and a few other security team members were already waiting.

"Nice of you to join us." McCoy said as Kirk sat between himself and Spock.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, for the delay. A message from Starfleet came through with an update on the situation on Treelek."

"What was the status, Captain?" Spock inquired.

"Well, they say there hasn't been an aggravated assault on that planet for- well, there never has been one."

"What does that mean?" McCoy asked.

Kirk shrugged with one shoulder.

"I'm not sure. We were haled to handle what we all considered a potentially volatile situation. I for one am interested in what they have to say for themselves."

"I am most curious as well, Captain."

Kirk nodded at Spock. "It's settled then. We'll maintain course and beam down as planned to find out what's really going on."

McCoy wasn't sure about this. Not at all.

"Now wait a damn minute! Don't you think you better hold off on going down there? There's obviously something going on here that we don't understand. Could be a trap."

"You're right Bones. It would be foolish no to exercise caution."

McCoy gave Kirk a wary eye. "Well, good."

"But the point still stands, we were haled through emergency lines. It is an offence to use those channels without proper grounds. So, now it is our mission to either deal with something that is worthy on an emergency or to notify Starfleet Command of a serious misuse of it's time and hand out the punishment that is fit."

McCoy nodded. "You're right."

"Shall I inform Starfleet of our arrival before we beam down?" Spock asked.

"Best to Mister Spock. If something is amiss they'll want to be notified. So," Kirk stood as did the others, "in one hour I shall see you all in the transporter room and we'll find out one way or the other what the hell is going on."

Kirk looked to the security members present. "Best take some extra security with us just in case." He looked to the head of security, Joshua Mandy.

"Yes, sir. I'll pick the team myself." Mandy said.

"Good. Bones, I'll see you in an hour. Mister Spock, to the bridge with me."

Kirk left the briefing room, Spock close behind.

*******

 

The landing party was already gathered and waiting when Kirk arrived with Spock in the transporter room.

The security team was made up of four members plus head of security, Joshua Mandy.

Mandy moved to stand before his chosen security team and present them.

"My security team, Captain." He gestured to the first man in line. "Officer Henko, he's almost as experienced as me when it comes to handling sensitive operations like this."

Kirk nodded as they carried on.

"Officer Milton. His hand to hand combat is practically unmatched."

Kirk acknowledged that attribute. "I'm well aware. We've sparred a few times." Kirk ghosted a hand over his shoulder, remembering a certain spar in particular. A smile crept onto his face. "I feel sorry for anyone that decides to challenge you, Mr. Milton."

Spock silently watched the interaction, noting his captain's flirty smile. Mandy finished introducing the rest of the team before they stepped up onto the transporter pad to beam down. Spock checked his tri-corder was in working order before Kirk gave the command.

"Energise, Mr. Scott."

*******

 

Beaming down, they didn't expect to be met by anyone but there waiting in front of them was two men in shimmering silver robes. Kirk studied them for a second and when they stayed silent he took the initiative.

"I'm Captain Kirk-"

"Of the starship Enterprise and that is your First Officer, Commander Spock. We have been expecting you." The two men finished for him.

Kirk turned to Spock who in turn raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, well, we are here because you sent out a distress message on an emergency frequency, now unless you are experiencing an extremely distressing situation, you have violated Starfleet regulations and wasted one of their most important ships time."

The men said nothing, simply looking between each other then back to them.

"We were under the impression that you were under attack. Is there someone attacking your planet? Because our sensors pick up nothing hostile."

Again silence.

Spock looked to his tri-corder and after reading it's findings, furrowed his brow. Kirk caught his expression.

"What is it, Mister Spock?"

"Most unusual, Captain."

"What is?"

"They are not here."

"Spock, I can see them right in front of me, explain."

"They are not real. Merely an image, it is possible our surroundings are not real either."

Kirk looked around, took in the trees and colourful flowers and shrubbery, he reached out and touched some leaves. They felt real. He looked suspiciously back to the robed men.

"What's going on?"

Again, no answer. Their silence was beginning to grate on his nerves. Kirk was focused on them until Spock alerted him by calling his name. Kirk turned in surprise, both McCoy and his security team had disappeared, there was no trace of his crew being there apart from their phasers laying on the ground. Kirk whipped back round to face those responsible.

"What have you done to my crew?"

Spock crouched down, inspecting where the security team had stood, his hand hovering over the area.

"Captain."

Kirk looked to Spock and crouched down next to him whilst keeping an eye on their silent company.

"What is it, Mister Spock?"

"There is an energy around the area where Officer Mandy and the others were standing."

"Anything from the tri-corder?"

"Negative, Captain. It does not recognise the energy residue left behind. The source of the power is unknown."

Kirk stood up, angry now.

"Alright, I've had enough of these games! Where is my crew?"

No response but the next thing they knew they were in a completely different setting. The lush foliage from before vanished. Spock for a moment was thrown off and lost his equilibrium. Once aware of his immediate surroundings he noticed he was essentially in a glass cylinder. The tube like prison reached the ceiling. He looked to the bottom and noticed the floor of the tube was grated, finishing his assessment of his prison his next immediate concern was the whereabouts of his captain.

The room he was in was bare other than other glass containers, identical to his. He took notice of the creatures of all different shapes and sizes that filled all of the cylinders.

Fascinating, he thought. A few tubes down he saw some slumped bodies and the colour red. The missing crew. Where was McCoy? Movement from a few cylinders down caught his eye, there was McCoy banging on the glass. He called to him but it would seem they were surrounded by sound proof glass. He turned to see the whole room and there behind him, unconscious, laid out on the floor, was Kirk.

Why hadn't he been put into one of these cylinders like himself and the others? He called out to his captain, momentarily forgetting that his captain would not be able to hear him. He pressed his hands to the glass, he could test it's strength but there were bigger creatures bigger than him and they would surely have tried the glass's strength before him, escape would be unlikely. Palms pressed flat against the glass, he looked around for a means for the captain to perhaps free him and a way out there after. Whilst analysing his surroundings he kept sporadically checking on Kirk to see if he showed any signs of waking up. At least thirty minutes had come and gone and there had been no movement from his captain and no re-occurrence from the robed figures from before. Spock started to grow, he was aggrieved to admit, something akin to worry for Kirk.

Not too long after, he turned, noticing movement from one of the captured crew members, they looked around visibly confused and as predicted started to test the glass. Spock watched the man's futile attempt when something in his periphery caught his attention, one of the creatures adjacent to his glass cell started acting out, almost anxiously. Spock watched intrigued as it thrashed around and then seconds later, disappeared, quite similar to being beamed out. The other creatures seemed to be in distress too once witnessing the others vanishing act.

At that moment a door materialised in the wall, Spock observed as it opened and two robed figures entered, whether they were the same two from before he couldn't tell as their faces were hooded, but they looked to be slightly different in height so he thought it unlikely.

He watched them with cool indifference as they studied the creatures one by one, even when they stood in front of the captured crew members but then they turned their attentions to the captain. He turned a more wary eye as he watched what they would do, he wasn't accustomed to feeling helpless but he knew that if something happened in that moment he'd be unable to come to his friends aid. That thought alone had him feeling the illogical urge to break out of what he knew to be unbreakable.

They stood around Kirk, scanning his body head to toe, one hooded figure turned to the other, Spock surmised they were discussing something. Then they nodded and stood either end of his captain. One grabbed Kirk under the arms and the other around the ankles, lifting him between them. Spock moved imperceptibly forward, unsure of what they were doing, then the same shimmering halo started to surround them which Spock recognised.

"Jim!" Spock called out as the mysterious hooded beings vanished with his captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you decided to let me kick my own ass.

Kirk stirred. He felt like he'd had too much to drink. The light hurt his eyes and his head pounded, he fluttered his eyes open, not recognising his immediate surroundings. He tried to sit up and got a sharp pain shooting through his head for his trouble. He put a hand to his forehead, wincing, he unsteadily stood up and took in where he was. He seemed to be in a cell, well more of an observatory if he was being precise. All the walls were made from stone, all except one wall which was glass. He approached the glass, looking out. Outside many more cells lined the walls, down the corridors as far as the eye could see.

He tried to peer into other cells on the other side but he couldn't see properly from his angle. He placed both hands onto the glass balling them up into fists and banging them once.

"Spock!"

Was he even here? He hoped maybe it was just him that had been taken, he knew that with Spock back on the Enterprise he'd have a fighting chance of getting out of here, he knew Spock would find a way.

He deduced that either Spock wasn't here or he couldn't hear him. To find out he'd have to find a means of escape. The glass looked quite thick and there was nothing in his cell, save for him, to throw and try and break it. He supposed the two who had greeted them were responsible for this, but why?

Why bring a federation starship out of it's way to come here? It had been a distress signal that had brought them here and yet the only person he could see that was in trouble was him. He could feel his temper rise again, the others were gone too and who was to say they hadn't captured his ship as well.

"Alright!" He shouted hoping to get the attention of whatever or whoever had brought him here. "You've had your fun! Now I want to know what's going on! Where is my crew? What about my ship? Answer me!"

For a moment he thought maybe he was talking to himself but then on the other side of the glass two hooded figures materialised. Kirk's expression grew demanding.

"What have you done to my crew?"

A large yet genial sounding voice answered him, he was pretty sure that the voice was coming from somewhere else and not from either of the figures standing before him.

"They have not been harmed."

Kirk wanted to believe that but he couldn't trust the word of a disembodied voice representing someone or thing that had tricked them into coming here.

"I want to see them."

If they hadn't harmed Spock or the others than that shouldn't be a problem.

"Patience. Their time will come."

Kirk's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean "Their time will come"? What the hell is going on here? I want an explanation! You have violated StarFleet regulations by bringing us here under false pretenses and violating more by the minute by holding us here!"

"You will have all the answers you require in due time."

The vague answers were starting to annoy him.

"I want answers, now. I want to see my crew, unharmed, now. If you are indeed in need of me and my ships assistance then fine but you'll receive no help from us if I do not see my men. Do I make myself clear?"

Kirk did not get an answer and the two hooded figures turned and left. Kirk was about to call after them, demand his crew back but before he could get the words out to his left seven familiar silhouettes started to appear.

"Spock! McCoy!"

Kirk felt a small amount of relief for the time being at seeing Spock, McCoy and the others not having been harmed. Spock, once transported to his new location, took a second to gain his bearings. Once he did he was presented with the welcoming image of his, from his perusal of his person, unhurt captain.

Kirk approached Spock, looking up at him. Spock participated in the shared prolonged eye contact, mutual emotion passing between the two. A soft smile started to creep onto Kirk's face. Kirk then noticed the rest of the crew looking around. He moved past Spock to address them.

"Gentlemen. How are you?"

He looked between them.

"Fine, Captain. We were unconscious for a little while but that's all." Mandy answered.

Kirk gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Were you all together?"

This time when he looked to each of them he included Spock.

"Yes and no, Captain. We were in the same room but in different chambers, not like here. Where we were, an array of other creatures were being held too." Spock relayed.

"Did anything happen?"

"Two things of significance. One, a creature was teleported from it's holdings to an unknown destination, the other creatures seemed to be disturbed by this."

Kirk listened intently. "And the other significant event?"

"You, Captain."

Kirk's brow rose. "Oh?"

"You were with us, unconscious, but not held in confinement as we were. Then not long after the creature had disappeared, two hooded persons came and took you away."

"They were here just before you arrived." Kirk said as he approached the glass again. "There was something else as well."

Spock came to stand with him.

"A voice."

Spock cocked his head very slightly as he inquired. "Voice, Captain?"

"Yes. I don't know where it came from but I spoke with it. It didn't provide me with many answers though. I'm still no clearer on what we're doing here."

"It would seem for the time being we are at the mercy of these... beings."

"I don't like this one bit Jim!" McCoy spoke up for the first time, joining them. "What do they want with us?"

Spock knew from Kirk's face that he didn't like this either, neither did Spock and having no solution to offer was, for lack of a better word, frustrating. He never liked having no answer, not just for himself but also for his captain.

"I don't know, Bones. But believe me, I'll find out."

Time passed and neither the voice or the figures appeared again. Spock and Kirk had conferred, trying to figure out their next course of action.

"The thing is," Kirk said looking around, "we have no idea if they're listening in."

Spock nodded.

"That is a possibility Captain."

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Kirk took out his communicator. "Enterprise." Nothing. "They must be blocking our communicators."

Suddenly the room darkened.

"Mister Spock?"

Spock stayed silent but observant as horizontal bars of multi-coloured light scanned each one of them individually.

"What's going on Jim?" McCoy asked.

"I'm not sure just don't move."

Kirk was the last for the light to be passed over. Then it was gone. Kirk went and stood shoulder to shoulder with Spock.

"What was that?"

"Unsure, Captain." Spock answered, wary of what may proceed.

Kirk made to check in with the others when the hooded pair returned.

"It has been decided." The voice proclaimed.

"Decided? What has been decided?" Kirk demanded. He looked to Spock who turned his eyes to him, eyebrow raised. Spock stood behind his captain offering silent support as Kirk tried to communicate with the entity again. "That light from before. What was that for?" Kirk's temper was shortening by the second. He licked his lips and took a moment to collect himself. "Look, I'm losing patience. I want answers and I want them now." Kirk kept his voice as even as he could but his tone hardened by the end of his sentence.

Kirk almost snapped when he was met with more silence when his communicator beeped.

"Captain! Are ye alright?"

Scotty.

Kirk quickly flipped it open.

"Scotty! How's the ship?"

"Fine, sir. What happened? We lost you for a bit there."

"Scotty, I need you to-" Kirk halted when as the communicator in his hand started to fade. "Scotty!"

"Jim."

Kirk looked up at Spock and saw the same thing happening to him.

"Spock!"

Kirk reached out a hand to grab him but it went through Spock's arm. Then he was gone, along with the others and his communicator. He turned to the hooded duo to find them still there, but now inside with him.

 

*******

 

Scotty stood in the transporter room, staring at the controls in shock as they moved on their own. He looked to the transporter pad and saw seven silhouettes start to appear.

"Mister Spock!" Scotty ran up onto the pad. "The transporter controls had a mind of their own and-" He looked around them. "Where's the Captain?"

Spock who's face was carefully drawn, said nothing as he crouched down and picked up Kirk's communicator. He held it in his hand, focusing on it as he stood and addressed Scotty.

"He is still being held prisoner."

 

*******

 

Kirk stood face to face with his captors.

"Where did you take them?"

Kirk had a deadly look in his eye. He had lost any patience he felt he owed, messing around with him was one thing, missing with his crew? Well, heaven help those who decided to do so.

"They have been returned to the ship."

"How can I take you at your word? I want proof that they are safe!"

"Very well."

The glass behind them vanished and both hooded figures stepped out. They turned to Kirk, waiting for him to follow. Kirk cautiously stepped down and in front of them, awaiting their next move. They silently turned and walked away.

Looks like I have no choice, he thought as he followed them out. As they walked down the halls they passed more cells like his, filled with all manner of creatures. Looking into every cell they passed, he saw one that did not contain a creature but a human, he was sure, a boy. A boy he... recognised.

"Charlie?"

The boy heard his name and turned to face the glass.

"Y- yes?"

"Charlie? Is that you?"

"Who are you?"

Kirk approached the glass so that Charlie could see him better.

"Charlie, it's me."

"Captain Kirk? How did you get here?"

"No more questions." The voice echoed.

"I know this boy!" Kirk looked up addressing the voice. "How is it he's here?"

"That is not your concern. Come."

Kirk turned to see his captors standing by the wall which then opened up to another room. Kirk turned back to look at Charlie who looked between him and the others, scared. Kirk let his shoulders drop as he moved away and entered the other room. Inside it was filled with controls.

"You can contact your ship from here and see we are telling the truth. No more than that."

Kirk hesitantly stepped towards the controls. He looked to the hooded couple, the didn't try to move. He haled his ship, anxious to hear Spock's voice.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise."

A beat.

"Captain! Spock here. Are you alright?"

Relief flooded Kirk.

"For the time being." He glanced up at the two keeping watch. "How about you? Is everyone aboard safely?"

"Yes, Captain. We are unharmed. What do they want?"

"Still unclear, Spock. They allowed me talk to you but it is unlikely they'll be so hospitable again. You have command of the ship Mister Spock. Do all you can from there to find out what the hell is going on. I'll do my best down here. Don't expect any further communication from me."

"Captain..."

"That's an order, Commander. We have little choice."

"Understood... Spock out."

Kirk stood there a moment, hoping that this... situation, would be resolved soon. He knew the ship was in good hands now. He let the fact that they had been telling the truth and had returned his crew, unhurt, console him a little.

He turned back to them.

"Well? What now? Why am I here?"

They turned, one beckoning him to follow.

"I am getting rather tired of this silent, follow the leader game." But he would have to go along for the time being. He followed them down some more halls and coming to a large open room. Inside were two large chambers, connected by some kind of machinery, none he had ever seen before. He took in the invention.

"This is why you are here."

"I'm tired of your explanations that lack any form of explaining. What do I have to do with this contraption?"

"When you landed with your crew, you were all subject to a examination. Your biological layout was assessed for compatibility."

"Compatibility? For what?"

"You were the most suitable choice. You are perfect for our needs."

"What is it you need me for!? This machine what does it do?"

"Calm yourself, Captain. You will understand soon."

"No! I want to understand right now. I-"

One of the figures came up behind Kirk, placed a hand at the base of his neck causing him to fall unconscious, the hooded figure caught him in their arms.

"Prepare him."

The hooded figure contemplated Kirk for a moment, reaching out to touch his face.

"Stop." The voice commanded.

The figures hand paused just short of Kirk's face.

"You may do as you please when the procedure is complete."

They complied, lifting Kirk into their arms and placing him in a chamber.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk's head pounded with a rather intense headache. He groaned as he sat up. He had been sprawled out on the floor. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, adjusting his eyes he realised where he was and his state of... undress.

"Hello?" He called out. "What the hell is going on here?" 

He searched for the hooded figures from before, only one remained at the controls of the machine.

"What do you think you are doing? I demand you let me go, immediately!"

No answer except the starting up of the machine. He looked up as lights began to flash inside the chamber. 

"Stop! Whatever it is you're trying to do! Stop!"

He was starting to feel faint, the lights getting brighter, his vision becoming distorted. He laid his palms flat against the glass as he tried to keep himself up, his breath becoming laboured.

"Someone... stop... this." He looked up and saw a hooded figure standing before the chamber. "Please..." Kirk begged as his vision started to darken. The figure did not speak or move, they simply raised their hands and before Kirk lost consciousness once again removed their hood to reveal themselves. Kirk looked upon a face he knew well with confusion.

"Spock...?"

Darkness overtook and the image of Spock, standing and watching, faded away.

 

*******

 

Spock sat in the captain's chair, fingers steepled as he thought.

"No response, Mister Spock. All of our haling requests are just being bounced back."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

Spock wasn't used to feeling useless but as they had quickly run out of options he couldn't help but notice it gnawing at the edges of his resolve. What course would be the most logical to take next? Obviously trying to negotiate with the Treelekens was out of the question, they weren't even responding to their hales. They had contacted StarFleet but they seemed not to have any knowledge of their current predicament. It was still a delicate case and was to be handled like one but the very fact that Kirk was down there, being held captive, made that difficult for Spock, though he would never admit. It took all of his Vulcan composure not to go back down there and hunt down his friend and captain to bring him back. 

That would not do, Spock chided himself. To disregard guidelines, Kirk's own commands, to go head first into a potentially dangerous situation for the sake of Jim- it was illogical and yet he found part of him didn't quite care.

He took a deep breath as he pondered what to do. He thought back to their first landing on the planet, their strange encounter. How they'd been transported away and his captain, unconscious before him. A sense of concern stirred inside him then. Why? He tried to remember what had happened down there but found his mind putting up blocks when he tried to think.

Something felt off about the memories he had. They landed, but then transported one place to another. Why did he have the distinct feeling like he was missing something? Between those two things something had happened, he was certain of it and it instilled even greater apprehension for the captain than before. Jim was in danger. **  
**

 

*******

 

Kirk felt dizzy, he clutched at his head as the room spun. He wasn't in the chamber any longer, nor was he back in a cell. He was in a room, with a bed. He looked around, it was sparse but more inviting than all the other rooms he'd been in. A sharp pain shot through him. What happened to him?

"Do not be alarmed, Jim." A familiar, baritone voice assured him.

Kirk spun on the spot on the bed and turned towards it. "Spock!"

Spock walked over to the bed, as he moved Kirk took in his attire. An all black outfit, a colour most suited to his dark and mysterious demeanor. A black cloak accompanied his look.

"Spock? What's going on? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the ship." Kirk made to get up but Spock stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Be still, Jim. You are still weak."

Kirk looked down at Spock's hand, causing him to take notice of his own, similar attire.

"Spock, what happening here?"

Spock for a moment looked pensive. Kirk had seldom seen that expression on his first officer's face, if ever.

"Jim... it is imperative that you rest."

Kirk shook his head. "Not while I still don't understand. Now, I don't think I can take much more of evasive and vague answers. Especially from you."

"It is... difficult to explain."

"Well, try your best."

Spock seemed to debate with himself.

"It is not the situation that is difficult but finding a way to explain for which will be easiest for you to understand."

"Spock. I grow tired of being kept in the dark, if you know what's going on, tell me."

"Very well, Jim."

Kirk hadn't failed to notice the repetitive use of his first name, not that it was unwelcome, quite the opposite but it was a rare occurrence and usually prompted by Kirk's insistence of it's usage.

Spock stood. "Come, Jim. It will be easier to show you." He turned and walked away from him but stopped at the door, turning his head slightly over his shoulder. "Please, Jim, try to understand. What I have to show you may confuse you at first. Try not to judge."

Kirk's confusion doubled, first from Spock's presence and appearance but now from his behaviour.

He rose and came to stand behind Spock.

"Alright, Spock."

Spock nodded once and carried on, Kirk following.

 

*******

 

Spock had gathered a small council on board the Enterprise, apart from himself the other attendees were McCoy and Scotty.

"Gentlemen, I have reason to suspect that Captain Kirk is in jeopardy."

"I could have told you that Spock! We should have never have left him down there."

"Doctor, if you recall, we had little choice in the matter and we are under Captain Kirk's own orders not to return to the planet's surface until a solution is found."

"What are we supposed to do then? Just abandon him?"

"That is the reason I decided to hold this meeting. I plan to return to the planet's surface and return the captain."

"Now, Spock- Wait. You are?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"But Mister Spock, won't they see yer coming?" Scotty questioned.

"Quite so, Mr. Scott. But I think I have managed to find a way to prevent detection when beaming down."

"How, sir?"

"We have on board a piece of equipment used to jam some type of frequencies, I believe if it is calibrated to change it's function, we can use it to hide our bodies signatures therefore being hidden from their bio scanners."

"Aye, that might work but it's awful risky."

"It is our best and only option."

McCoy silently considered for a moment.

"Spock... we still don't know the motives of these people. They could just be holding the captain to lure us in."

"They had us while they had the chance, Doctor, Why let us go if that were the case? They want the captain for a purpose and there's... something else."

"What is it, Spock?"

"I feel my memory has been tampered with. Something happened down there but when I try to recall what, I am unable to, as if a block has been resurrected in my mind."

McCoy looked down concerned. "What if all of our memories have been tampered?"

"Before I return I want you to run scans on the security team and see what they can remember. If they report similar circumstances to mine than my theory is further proved." He looked to Scotty. "Mr. Scott, you will be in command of the ship once McCoy and I beam down."

"Aye, sir."

"We shall return to the surface in one hour."

"I'll get started on the security team." McCoy up and left for medical.

"I'll be in engineering until then Mister Spock."

Spock was left alone to ponder a moment. He hoped until they made it to Jim that he had been unharmed. He too finally stood and went to work on calibrating the wrist sensors.

 

*******

 

 

Kirk had followed Spock, neither saying anything as they walked down multiple halls. Finally, Spock stopped in front of some doors. He turned to Kirk and stepped in front of him standing closer than Kirk would have thought comfortable for the Vulcan. He looked up into dark, brooding eyes. They searched his and Kirk felt his heart rate accelerate a little at his proximity and intense yet gentle gaze.

"Are you ready, Jim?" Spock's voice was almost vulnerable sounding.

Kirk answered in a similarly soft tone. "Yes, Spock. Whatever it is, I must know."

Spock nodded and stepped back. Kirk moved forward and entered the room. The same room he had been brought to before. His mind snapped back to flashing lights.

"What is this, Spock?" His panic rose. "What does this do?"

"This is a replication machine. It was created in the hopes of creating carbon copies of whatever is placed in the chambers?"

"Clones?" Kirk felt somewhat sick.

"In a sense, Jim. It is the hope of the Treelek people to create a world with a perfect and peaceful population."

"I don't understand. Spock, this is... immoral."

Spock was defiant. "Jim, don't you understand what they are trying to achieve? A whole race where hate and insecurities are erased."

"Spock, what's gotten into you? Why are you all of a sudden so sympathetic to their-" Something clicked into place. "You're not Spock."

"Jim-" He approached carefully. "I may not be the original but in every way that matters I am Spock. I have all his memories all of his..." He came close to Kirk again, "feelings." His expression turned affectionate, earnest and his voice softer. Kirk swallowed thickly, the emotion being directed at him made shivers run up his spine. Kirk's mouth felt dry.

"Spock..." He backed up a step. Spock followed.

"Understand, Jim. Don't you see? The process has taken away my shame, my fear. I can tell you-"

"Don't!" Kirk was desperate fro Spock to stop.

Spock surrounded him now, crowding him against a wall. "Jim." Spock's voice had dropped taking on a smoky quality. His breath ghosting over his lips, he was so close. Kirk was paralyzed. 

He came to his senses enough to stop Spock going further.

"No, Spock."

Spock looked hurt for a moment but quickly covered it.

"Forgive me." He slowly stepped back. "Will you allow me to try and make you understand?"

Kirk had never been in such a perplexing situation and he'd been in a lot but he owed it he supposed to this Spock to at least hear him out.

"Okay, I'll try to be open minded."

Spock showed a ghost of a smile. "That is all I ask."

Spock took him to meet all the other clones that had been made. They seemed like happy and healthy individuals. All manner of species were present. As Kirk mingled through the array of creatures he came across a young boy, not much bigger than a toddler. He looked happy enough sitting there playing with another infant of a different race, humanoid but slight ridges on their forehead, eyes bigger than any humans, but to clone children? It didn't sit right with him.

Spock had obviously seen Kirk studying them and his distraught expression because he was by his side in an instant.

"Do not worry, Jim. They were not replicated from children." Kirk looked to Spock, brow furrowed. "They were cloned from adult specimens. An advantage of the process is that the DNA can be reverted in age."

Kirk looked at the boy again, noticed his eyes, he recognised those eyes. "That's Charlie."

"Correct."

Kirk looked between Spock and the de-aged Charlie. He crouched down to him.

"Hello, Charlie."

The babies blue eyes turned up to look at him, wide and happy. Kirk smiled as Charlie clapped his hands and flashed a smile, showing a few baby teeth. He held out a hand for Charlie to take, which he did, using it to stand and balance himself.

Spock watched with fondness.

"It is remarkable wouldn't you say?"

Kirk was pulled from his distraction of the innocent, sweet looking child. "Yes." His face became serious again and he stood to face Spock. "But still. I'm concerned. The subjects, people that they choose to clone, they're not consenting to this. I didn't consent to this. I presume my clone is somewhere here?"

Spock looked down. "The process can be more strenuous for some than others. Once the process is complete the clone is put into care to determine success and stability."

"You mean it doesn't always work? What happens then?"

"If the person who is selected isn't one hundred percent compatible, death can occur. But sometimes even with the right subject the clone can fail later on. But when they chose you and I, they found perfect participants."

"Participants suggests we voluntarily subjected ourselves to the process. Surely finding willing volunteers instead of tricking and subjecting them-"

"Jim-"

"Subjecting them to experiments that they are naive to is wrong! You say you are Spock in every conceivable way, then you know that it's wrong too!"

Spock looked conflicted. "I- it is hard for me to think like you when it is the reason for my existence and what it offers me."

"What, Spock?" Kirk took hold of Spock's shoulders. "What are they offering you?"

Spock's look softened and he raised a hand almost touching Kirk's face. 

"Something that before now had been out of reach."

Kirk took a reluctant step back, he had to distance himself from Spock's tender gaze.

"Show me."

Spock lowered his hand. "As you wish." He gestured for Kirk to lead the way out. Kirk looked back down to the baby Charlie. He was busy playing again. Kirk smiled then turned back to Spock and left with him.

Spock took him to a room, it was dark, Kirk was unable to see any further inside than the door. Spock looked apprehensive. It was disconcerting for Kirk to see that look upon his face, he laid a hand on Spock's arm and gave him a reassuring smile. Spock returned it although weakly.

As Kirk stepped inside the lights raised.

The room was similar to the one he had woken up in, but this one had sheer drapes of varying colours of red and gold hanging from wall to wall. He noticed the bed and through the drapes saw a prone figure laying on it. He all of a sudden felt unnerved as he approached it. As he got closer his steps became more hesitant, finally he stood directly opposite the bed. He pushed aside the drapes hiding the identity of the person. He'd known before he revealed them who he would see lying there, it did not soften the shock he felt at seeing his own face, peaceful in sleep in front of him.

"Why isn't he awake? Spock came down the same time as me and you're here. Is there something wrong?"

Spock came to stand the opposite side of the bed to look down at the sleeping Jim, he stroked the side of his face with the back of his hand. He didn't look up as he spoke, "It is unclear. There is something that is preventing him from fully awakening."

Kirk noted the expression that took over Spock's face in the presence of his clone, the emotion held in those dark eyes had Kirk irrationally jealous, after all it was directed at him. Maybe it was wishing it came from his Spock and that it didn't take a clone of him, stripped of his self imposed walls and Vulcan sensibilities to reveal his true feelings. He had to look away.

"When will he wake?" He asked at last.

"I have one theory that perhaps your presence prevents it. When my other self was returned to the ship I gained consciousness almost immediately."

"What would happen if my- the other Spock, were to come back?"

"I do not know. The fact that I am already conscious might mean that there would be no effects should I come into contact with him."

"I still don't understand everything."

"Ask anything and I will answer to the best of my ability."

Kirk nodded and exhaled. "Alright then. Why clone? Why not just create their own race of people that they can shape to their desire?"

"A logical option but with that comes uncertainty. Creating something with no reference could result in a being that has flaws. This way they can select from the best and replicate it and already knowing it's flaws of the specimen and eradicate them."

Kirk inclined his head. "Flaws are what make us, Mister Spock. They determined Spock's inclination to let logic rule his decisions and motives rather than emotion as a defect. Why? Do you agree? You're Spock, is that how you feel?"

Spock opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I- Jim, as an Officer of StarFleet and a child of Vulcan I have two responsibilities. My first is to uphold the Vulcan traditions and custom of logic before all else and the second is to my profession and you, I have striven to excel in my field and to serve you to the best of my ability. You know that for men like us our lives revolve around the service, leaving everything else to be pushed aside."

Kirk turned away. Yes, it was true, the service took a lot. It was hard to maintain a personal life outside of the professional one, especially as a captain. He had a responsibility to over four hundred lives to not only lead them but to make the right decisions for their safety. It consumed everything he had and if he was honest he wasn't the starry eyed cadet he'd started out as.

"I'm sorry." He didn't want to belittle this Spock's existence. He knew that being part of two world's was a constant internal battle for him. But he couldn't help thinking about what this now meant. Another him and another Spock; together. He couldn't tell if he was jealous or not. They now had nothing keeping their feelings hidden. Spock was free of his responsibility and aversion to keeping his emotions in check.

"I do not take offence, Jim. It is a most difficult concept to become accustomed to." Spock looked back down at the sleeping clone of Jim, he placed a hand to the side of his face again and let it trail down to his jaw. Jim was overwhelmed by the show of affection. He cleared his throat.

"So... this is how you feel- I mean the original you. Does he..."

Spock smiled fondly at him and joined him on the other side of the bed. One hand taking Jim's and the other resting gently on the side of his neck, his thumb just resting on his pulse point.

"Yes, ashayam. Our feelings for you..."

Kirk's eyes traveled Spock's face, searching his eyes, moving down to his lips. Spock let his thumb caress just under his jaw, noticing his pulse pick up and sensed his feelings through the contact of their joined hands. He tipped Kirk's head upwards gently to meet his eyes.

"Are the same." Spock finished.

Kirk's mouth felt dry , he licked his lips and swallowed thickly trying to seem unfazed.

"You called me... ashayam." Spock's face so close to his was distracting. "What-" Jim took a shaky breath in as Spock's mouth grew closer. "What does it mean?"

Spock lingered close to Kirk, noting his crumbling resolve, he let his lips brush just barely against Kirk's, "Beloved." Spock whispered just before he swept Kirk up into his arms and captured his mouth in an unbreakable kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spock, McCoy and Scotty were all gathered in the transporter room. Scotty helped McCoy put on the new modified frequency calibrator. Spock now adorned his around his wrist and was checking the phasers they would take with them.

"Yer all set, Doctor." Scotty said as he finished making sure that it worked and was attached properly. He then placed himself behind the controls as Spock and McCoy stepped up onto the pad.

"Mr. Scott, you have located the captain?" Spock asked.

"Aye, sir." Scotty confirmed.

"If you do not hear from us within the hour you are to contact Starfleet."

"Understood, Mister Spock."

"Are you ready Doctor?" Spock asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Spock faced forward.

"Energise."

Scotty activated the controls and they both dematerialised.

 

*******

 

Kirk had become wrapped up in Spock's arms and had let himself get carried away with Spock's words, he suddenly came to his senses and pulled back from the inebriating kiss.

"Wait-"

Spock captured his lips once again, seemingly unable to control himself. Kirk pushed his hands more insistently against his chest to get more distance.

"Spock, please-"

Before he could even finish, Spock was ripped from him by... Spock.

"Jim!"

Kirk looked to his left surprised. "McCoy!" He looked back to Spock, his Spock, currently holding himself with a forceful grip, the other Spock seemingly unfazed by his counter parts rather aggressive handling. "Spock!" He didn't react, his white knuckled grip unyielding.

 

*******

 

Two shimmering silhouettes solidified revealing Spock and McCoy. It took them a few seconds to become aware of their surroundings. They had appeared outside a door, they looked between themselves before cautiously opening the door, they froze when they saw what was revealed. McCoy was at a loss for words and somewhat, no scratch that, very confused, his mouth opening and closing a few times then looking to Spock by his side who wore a rare mask of shock. Spock was stock still and for a moment he could not speak or think, something he was very unaccustomed to. There in front of them was Jim, wrapped up in somebody's arms. Not an unusual occurrence but when he tried to put some distance between the person and himself, Spock felt a streak of anger and possessiveness when he saw who was holding him.

Without realising he was already across the room and yanking his double off of Kirk, hands gripped tightly in the others clothes, a deadly look in his eyes, unwavering from the offenders face. He may have heard his name being called but the sound was muffled by his thinly concealed rage.

"Spock!"

He then felt a hand on his upper arm, he blinked a few times as he came out of his red haze. The hand was gentle as it guided his arm down. He took a few steadying breathes and managed to tear his fixed gaze away from himself and look to Kirk. He looked unharmed which relieved Spock but then he felt a wave of shame and slight jealousy wash over him at the position he had found Kirk and his impersonator in. He averted his captain's gaze and instead kept a displeasing look towards his other self.

Kirk noted Spock's uncomfortableness. Oh no, he thought. Don't avoid me. Kirk cleared his throat, embarrassed at being caught in a compromising situation with his First Officer's look alike. He'd been caught in these types of situations before of course but this was different. This could ruin the comfortable relationship he had built with the stoic, closed off Vulcan, it could bring all his progress crumbling.

"Spock. I think I better explain. If you'll let me."

Spock without taking his eyes from his double, who had yet to say anything or even look the tiniest but guilty, addressed Kirk.

"You do not need my permission to explain what you think is necessary."

Kirk looked to McCoy who had only just recovered from his confused stupor. He looked at Kirk and gave him a look that said "Good luck wriggling out of this one." and gave a one shouldered shrug. You're on your own here, Jim boy, McCoy thought as he made himself suddenly very interested in the tapestries adorning the walls.

Kirk sighed.

"Spock." Kirk wasn't sure where to start. Spock finally looked at him and noted his pleading and unsure expression. Spock relaxed his shoulders and placed his hands behind his back.

"Perhaps, Captain. You should start from the beginning."

 

*******

 

"So, what you are saying is that we have been cloned so that the inhabitants of this planet can create it's own personally selected population."

Kirk nodded as Spock summarised what he had told him.

"It's what I gather anyway from what I've seen and what Spock has told me."

Spock eyed his double from across the room, now sitting on the bed. Kirk noticed Spock's wariness of his clone and felt a wave of embarrassment again. He'd left out the part on what Spock's clone had hoped for with his own, he didn't want to make things more awkward than they were. It seemed though Spock had other ideas.

"Captain?" Spock paused for a moment, unsure on how to approach the subject. "When we beamed down,"

Ah, crap. Kirk thought, looks like we're going there.

"Did I- he, hurt you at all?"

Kirk's worry dissipated instantly, smiling softly at Spock's concern for him.

"No, Spock. I'm fine."

Spock nodded, pursing his lips. Kirk averted his gaze, so that was what Spock was worried about. He still felt the tension between them though, he would have to explain how Spock had found them, it would be dificult to do and Kirk didn't think he had the courage, give him a formidable alien threat any day. He rubbed his hands together and bit his lip, well, into the deep end with both feet first he supposed.

"Spock, what you saw- between us-"

"Captain... Jim. You needn't put yourself through explaining for my sake. You owe me nothing."

Jim blinked. "I think I do."

Spock wasn't ready to have this conversation right now. Jim wanted to handle it head on but Spock would prefer they address it later if not at all. He had lost his composure, the fact that he had lost it at all was bad enough but he had done so in front of his captain no less. It was a a confusing situation to deal with at the moment anyway, he had found his captain in a romantic embrace with a double of himself, hardly something that should be discussed when there were other pressing matters, such as his having a clone. His captain's fraternisation with him could take a back seat.

"We have more important things to address." He looked over to his clone, now sitting on the bed. Kirk's shoulders slumped. Spock would ignore any problems between them, he wouldn't let him get away with it for long though, once things were done here, whatever that meant, he would confront Spock about it.

"You're right." Kirk stood up, back into Captain mode. "We have yet to meet any Treelekens. Why is that?"

McCoy joined them.

"It's damn suspicious if you ask me. Cloning things to create their own population? It's downright unnatural!"

"Bones." Kirk hushed him, making sure the other Spock didn't hear him. "It's a... delicate issue I'll admit but maybe there's another side to this than we realise."

"Jim! They kidnapped us, cloned you and Spock. What other side do we need to understand?"

Kirk tipped his head in Spock's direction. "Theirs. They didn't ask for this, Bones. Whether we like it or not they exist now but they're not to blame."

McCoy looked down. "You're right, but what do we do now?"

"Good question. Spock?"

"Yes, Ca-" Spock stopped mid-way when Kirk passed him for the other Spock. His eyes lowered. McCoy awkwardly stood there a moment before following Kirk.

"Yes, Jim?" The other Spock answered, standing and facing him.

"We need to speak with the Treelekens. Can you take us to them?"

Spock hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Jim's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

Spock looked guilty.

"I do not know where they are."

McCoy stepped in then.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't actually met a Treeleken."

Jim was confused.

"But, then how do you know so much about what their purpose is? They created you."

"I have only ever been contacted by a voice, the same as you. I have met no other being other than my fellow people like me."

Jim looked at Spock, processing what he had just said. He turned to his Spock with an idea brewing.

"Spock, when we first landed you said that our surroundings weren't real. Could the people of Treelek..." Jim trailed off, thinking about what he was suggesting. They had encountered beings that had caused them trouble before but had been dead hundreds if not thousands of years. Could the Treelekens not even exist?

Spock had obviously caught on to what Kirk was saying. "The possibility of their non-existence is high, Captain. All the evidence we have has been a voice, it may very well be a recording."

McCoy looked between them. "Well, what do we do? We could just leave but there's so much here to take in. We can't let them continue to clone people without consent."

Jim nodded. "You're right. There's a lot to unravel here." He looked to the other him and Spock. That was one dilemma that he didn't quite know how to tackle. "Okay, McCoy, first I want you to look over the other clones. I want to know what their condition is."

McCoy looked puzzled. "Why?"

"They have a life now, we will endeavour to help them as best we can, and their health should be first concern if they are to have the best start in that life."

McCoy smiled understandingly. "Alright, Jim." He placed a hand on his shoulder. The other Spock was looking at him with surprise and gratitude. He stepped forward.

"I will take McCoy to them."

Jim smiled. "Alright." He faced McCoy again. "When you're done there I want you to take a look at-- my other self as well."

Spock's face showed unadulterated feeling towards Kirk for his help and understanding, Spock who had been watching his clone, was disturbed to see his own face unashamedly show such blatant and genuine emotion which he held deep inside, he wanted to wipe the look off of his other's face so as not to give him away he was, after all, him and had already taken what was not his. He looked to Kirk then, returning an affectionate smile and loathing his other self for being the reason for it.

The other Spock approached Kirk, standing in front of him.

"Thank you, Jim." He said softly, He placed a hand on his arm to emphasize his gratefulness, the moment he did so his eyes flicked behind Kirk to Spock who met the identical pair of eyes that held a taunting glint. His hands held behind his back tightened as he held the look, holding back from ripping his hand of of Kirk's arm. The other Spock's lips twitched minutely at the corner before turning away to show McCoy the way.

Jim watched them leave. He was keenly aware of Spock's presence behind him now that they were alone, he felt his clones unconscious presence next to him even keener. He chanced a look over to himself and felt a shiver run through him, to see one's self was very disconcerting, even more so when your other self was made for your cloned First Officer. This was no time to dwell and they had a responsibility now. He turned to Spock.

"Mister Spock, I think you and I should check out the control room."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Control room?"

"They let me contact the ship to prove that you had been returned there. I want to check it out more now."

"Do you know the way?"

"Yes," Jim said. "I do."

Kirk managed to navigate back to the control room, not encountering any more hooded figures, perhaps his understanding had been taken as co-operation, not being seen as a prisoner any more. Kirk hoped that worked in their favour a little longer. The voice had yet to make itself present too, the silence was somewhat disconcerting. Kirk came to the hallways line with the cells of creatures and humanoids, he tried to ignore the scared and confused noises coming from the cells, he knew nothing bad was going to happen to them but they didn't. He passed the cell which had held Charlie, it was empty now. He looked inside feeling guilt once again.

Spock noticed Kirk's sudden change in demeanor. He peered into the empty cell to see what might have caused it, finding nothing he looked to his Captain again.

"Was there something in here?"

Kirk looked somber, nodding. "Someone."

Spock would have enquired further but Kirk had turned facing the adjacent wall.

"There was a doorway here leading to the control room."

Spock surveyed the blank wall. "I see no signs of a door."

"It appeared when the two from before stood by it."

Kirk approached the wall cautiously, placing his hands on it, he applied pressure to different points but nothing gave way. Spock watched Kirk attempt to make the door re-appear. Witnessing his failed attempt he came to stand next to him. The moment he did the part of the wall they were stood in front of disappeared. Kirk and Spock looked at each other, surprised.

"A sensor trigger?" Kirk said.

"Obviously."

Kirk and Spock entered the same time, the wall solidifying behind them again. They took a look around, Kirk came to stand in front of the control station that he had contacted the ship with. Spock was inspecting a panel with various controls that held no meaning to him. Kirk tried some of the buttons and switches to try and contact the ship like before but nothing was working, he slammed his fist down in frustration.

Spock surveyed the room, perhaps there would be a another panel or doorway that lead to another connecting room which perhaps contained the workings of this one, he could see no indication of one though. Kirk turned to address Spock but before he could take a step he found he couldn't move. A column of light enveloping him. Spock moved to help but a similar light encased him causing him to remain in stasis.

"Captain!"

"What are you doing James?"

The voice had returned.

"We were trying to find a way back to our ship."

"Why?"

"If we are to help the people here, we will need access to it."

"You were trying to escape."

"No. But we will wish to leave eventually."

The voice didn't answer for several seconds.

"The others will be allowed to leave."

Kirk furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean 'the others'"?

"You will stay."

Kirk shared a look with Spock.

"Why me? I will go with the rest of my crew when the time comes."

"No."

"No? You can't keep me here against my will!"

"You are needed."

"What for? I thought my clone-"

"Is defective. You must stay in it's place."

"I won't."

"You have no choice."

The beams of light paralyzing them disappeared, releasing them. They looked around them and then to each other. Spock shared the same urgent look Kirk did.

"We need to get out of here."

"I agree."

They both headed towards the door; standing in their way was the hooded pair from before. Kirk and Spock both took defensive positions. One stepped forward and removed their hood. Kirk lowered his hands.

"Spock?"

The other Spock looked only at Kirk.

"Don't try and fight us, Jim."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kirk said.

Spock, beside him, planted himself closer, wary of his other self.

"I am claiming what is mine."


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy and Spock had returned from checking over the replicas and McCoy had been happy with their condition. Spock had brought him back to the room they had originally occupated so that he could check on Jim. He was anxious for McCoy to give him the all clear and perhaps even help him to awaken.

McCoy stood over him, checking his vitals. He frowned slightly. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since he was created some hours ago."

McCoy took out his medi-kit and scanned Jim's body. His brow creased further. Spock looked between him and Jim.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"It's not good. The others-- they were healthy, the process didn't seem to have affected them, but him... a lot of his basic functions are failing. I don't think-"

Spock looked at him, showing nothing. "Continue."

"I'm sorry, but he's dying."

Spock looked down at Jim, took in his peaceful features. This one was supposed to be for him and they had said that Jim's DNA was a perfect match to withstand the process. Why then was he failing? He extended a hand to brush a lock of hair from Jim's forehead. What was he supposed to do when his partner in creation was dying? Why couldn't Jim still be for him? Whether it be a copy or the original, what would be the difference if they could live a unproblematic life together?

"It is... unfortunate." Spock said monotonously.

McCoy looked at him almost unbelieving. "I suppose you can't fully take the Vulcan away. You do realise I just told you that he's going to die?"

"I heard you, Doctor. If there is nothing that we can do, there is little point in dwelling."

He took his hand away from Jim's face and turned to McCoy who looked at him shocked.

"No, you might be identical to Spock but not even he would be this... cold. Especially if it was concerning Jim."

Spock stood in front of McCoy.

"Perhaps you are right. But I also acquire another quality that the original does not possess."

McCoy took small, cautious step back.

"What's that?"

"I am not afraid to get what I want."

Spock placed a hand between McCoy's shoulder and neck before McCoy could even attempt to do anything else and he went limp in Spock's arms.

He caught him and gentled him to the ground.

 

*******

 

Spock stepped in front of Kirk, shielding him from his double.

"I do not advise you make any attempts to touch him."

His other self raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Fascinating." The other Spock said.

Irritating, Spock thought. He put a hand out behind him to push Kirk back.

"I did not think you capable of it."

Spock straightened and looked himself in the eye.

"Of what?"

"Of jealousy."

Spock froze. Was he? It must be the truth, his other self was him in every conceivable way.

"You are mistaken."

"I don't think so."

Kirk stepped in between them.

"That's enough."

He turned to the other Spock.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

Spock instantly turned his attentions to Kirk.

"I wish you to stay with me."

Kirk frowned.

"What about-"

"He is dead."

"Dead? How?"

"Your DNA wasn't as compatible as they claimed. But if I cannot have him then I will have you."

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but Spock had already grabbed his shoulders intending to recreate the scene from earlier, his move must have been anticipated though because his Spock had rushed him and pinned him against the wall.

Spock did not get angry and he did not raise his voice, if the Vulcan ever did feel such an emotion it was not reflected in any outward way, Spock's voice took a hard edge now and his dark eyes spoke volumes.

"Do not think you will get away with something like that twice."

The other Spock practically smirked in his face, not phased by Spock's deathly grip and stare. His eyes flicked to Kirk who still stood a little shocked behind them. His eyes held a suggestive air. Spock looked over his shoulder at Kirk.

"Step outside, Jim."

Kirk shook himself from his daze.

"Spock, it isn't worth it. Let him go. They can't make me stay, we'll figure something out." He put a hand on Spock's arm. "Come on."

Spock looked between Kirk and his other self, hating the mocking expression adorning his face. He let him go but still pinned him with his eyes. Kirk relaxed imperceptibly.

"Let's get back to McCoy. He'll probably be wondering where we are."

"I wouldn't worry about the doctor." The other Spock said coolly.

"What have you done to McCoy?" Spock said accusingly.

"I have done nothing. He is fine."

Spock did not trust him and ushered Kirk out with him to go check on McCoy. Unfortunately, his other followed.

Spock and Kirk returned to the bedroom and found McCoy on the floor, unconscious.

"Bones!" Kirk hurried to his side. "Spock! What did you do?" Kirk felt betrayal towards Spock's double.

"He is not injured. I merely used the Vulcan nerve pinch on him."

Spock knelt down by McCoy's side and checked him over.

"He is telling the truth. He should recover shortly."

Kirk stood up and faced the other Spock.

"This is unacceptable. You must realise that I wouldn't agree to stay with you."

Spock looked hurt and Kirk almost felt bad but Spock covered it up quickly.

"I had thought that would be the case. Especially if the original still lived."

Kirk's eyes widened and a sinister feeling washed over him.

"What are you talking about?" He took a small step backwards, back towards his Spock.

"He is in my way. If I am to live the life I was created for than he surely is a hindrance to that. Once he is taken care of you and I can be together."

Kirk shook his head. "Spock, do you know what you're saying? Killing? That's not like you."

His Spock stood and placed himself behind Kirk. "The process has obviously not only made his human emotions more prominent but also his more possessive side. From before Surak's time."

The other Spock seemed to consider this. "Yes, you may be right. I do not particularly like the idea of him leaving with you. In fact," Spock took a step forward to Kirk, his Spock intercepted. They locked challenging eyes. "I don't like it at all."

Kirk didn't know what to do. He tried to wrestle himself between them before a fight started but Spock simply took his arm and gently but forcibly put him aside out of the way.

"Take McCoy away from here, Captain. I will-- handle him."

The other Spock raised an eyebrow, amused at the originals use of Captain.

Kirk looked between them.

"So, What? You can fight it out? I don't think so. Mister Spock I order you to step away. Both of you!"

The other Spock looked at him. "Are you sure you can order me?"

Kirk looked at him, composed. "Yes."

Spock knew that his other would obey Kirk, just like he would in any other situation but now he would have to disregard Kirk's orders just this once, this was more than just his protectiveness over Kirk but also his honour. This duplicate of himself had marred his respectability and he would know better than anyone how that would effect him.

McCoy groaning on the floor diverted Kirk's attention. He helped him sit.

"I feel like my head's been in a tumble dryer."

Kirk gave a sympathetic smile. "A nerve pinch will do that to you."

"A nerve pinch? How in the-" The memory resurfaced, "Spock! Why did you use the nerve pinch on me?"

"It was necessary for you to stay here. You would no doubt have something to say about my intentions, I spared myself that pain but it would seem only temporarily."

"You green blooded-"

"Bones." Kirk placated. "Now's really not the time." He faced the other Spock again. "I'm sorry that things haven't turned out the way you had hoped but what you intend to do isn't the answer either. If I stayed you would know I wouldn't be doing so because I wanted to, would you be satisfied that my willingness to stay would only be to save my crew?"

Spock thought for a moment.

"No. But I do not intend to be alone in my existence and I believe that in time you would come to enjoy your time with me."

Kirk shook his head. "You know that wouldn't be true. What would be the point if I wasn't by your side by my own volition? You could never be truly content either."

Spock's double eyed the original. "He is what's influencing your decision."

Kirk dropped his shoulders, exasperated. "My place is not here. I have a ship and an entire crew to which I have a responsibility."

"Tell me you are not tempted to stay with me, Jim and I shall drop the issue but have you not thought about what I said earlier to you?" He looked directly at Spock. "He is too handicapped by his Vulcan side to return your feelings the way you deserve. In the end, he'll run away and leave. He's afraid to acknowledge his feelings for you."

Kirk looked to his Spock but he could tell that he wasn't even aware of his presence anymore. He only had eyes, which were shooting daggers, for his double.

"McCoy." Spock said not taking his eyes off of his other self. McCoy stood up and took Kirk's arm. Kirk looked to him, curiously.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

McCoy didn't say anything only raised his other wrist and waited.

"Now, Doctor."

Kirk looked between them.

"What are you-"

McCoy pressed a button on the contraption around his wrist and they started to shimmer out of existence. The other Spock looked to the space where Kirk and McCoy had stood in, wide-eyed then back at Spock who looked back at him aloofly. Rage filled the other Spock at the originals trick, he wouldn't let Kirk go without a fight. He lunged at Spock, matched Vulcan strength colliding.

 

*******

 

McCoy and Kirk materialised back on the ship. Kirk turned on McCoy the moment they did.

"Bones! Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, Jim, but it was Spock's idea and I agreed with it. You needed to be taken away from there."

"They'll kill each other!"

McCoy looked a bit worried about that.

"You might be right there but Spock ordered that you be the top priority. I'm sure he'll handle things... logically."

"I don't think so, not this time. You saw how his other self agitated him. I have to go back and stop them from tearing each other apart."

"If you go back down there you'll be trapped. You heard Spock-- the other Spock, he wants you to stay-- forever. Now I know you have feelings for Spock."

Kirk opened his mouth to object.

"And don't try and deny it. The embrace we caught you in when we beamed down was hardly friendly and don't tell me that if it was the real Spock spewing all that mumbo jumbo about feelings for you that you wouldn't be swooning like a maiden in a Jane Austen novel."

"I don't swoon, Bones. And it doesn't matter what does matter is that it's my fault that Spock's down there right now and we need to get him back."

"Well you're going to have to do that from here, Jim because Spock did a lot to make sure you would get out. You can't go down and get caught again."

"Alright, can we get a pinpoint on Spock and beam him up?"

"He's still wearing this." McCoy held his wrist up.

"What is it?"

"It's some piece of tech that Spock modified to hide our biological signatures so that the Treelekens wouldn't detect us when we beamed back down."

"What about the other Spock? Just to separate them?"

"You couldn't be sure how close he was to Spock and you'd just have a pair of fighting Vulcan's on board."

"Better then down there where god knows what could happen to them." Kirk hurried over to the transporter controls and picked up one signature, supposedly Spock's clone. He locked on and started beaming him aboard, he would either have one or both Vulcan's on board in a moment.

A faint shape started to shimmer on the transporter pad. An indistinguishable shape appeared on the floor of the pad and Kirk knew that he had both of them. When they both materialised fully they were locked in combat, their matched strength being pushed to the limit as they scuffled.

"Spock!" Kirk tried to approach them but McCoy held him back.

"You'll get yourself hurt. They mean business, Jim."

Kirk looked helplessly to the two Vulcan's grappling and exchanging blows, hard enough to draw green blood making Kirk wince.

"Stop it! Spock, that's enough!"

His Spock had managed to get the upper hand and Kirk thought that perhaps now it would be ended but unfortunately his clone matched him again and he was overpowered once again. Kirk couldn't let this go on much longer, he could tell this was serious and that they might even kill one another. If they didn't stop he would have to for them.

Kirk thought he heard a definite crack when he made a decision. He grabbed a phaser from the security guard and pointed at the two wrestling Vulcan's, aimed and fired. They both fell unconscious.

"Jim! What in the-"

"They were going to kill each other, Bones! I didn't have much of a choice!"

McCoy backed off, knowing that Kirk was right but still not liking it. He moved closer and checked them over. Spock's wrist had been broken and he seemed to have a few fractured ribs too. How in the hell had he kept going? McCoy thought ludicrously as he checked out the other as well. He wasn't in much better shape but he didn't seem to have anything broken. McCoy ordered a medical team to take them to sickbay and have their vitals monitored properly.

Kirk watched from the sidelines as he waited for McCoy to finish and make a decision. As the other Spock was being lifted onto a gurney he turned to McCoy.

"I'd like him to be restrained until further notice."

McCoy frowned. "Jim, you can't have one of my patients restrained!"

"I can doctor and I will. I don't want him causing any more trouble, we can't trust him. That's an order, Doctor."

Kirk left no room for argument, McCoy left unhappy but compliant. **  
**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kirk sat by Spock's bedside waiting for him to gain consciousness. He felt guilty about stunning him but he didn't know how else to stop the fighting, he'd have felt even more so if something worst had happened to Spock if he hadn't done anything.

Spock's brow furrowed and his eyes slowly opened. Kirk was up and hovering over him in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Kirk asked concernedly.

Spock looked up at him. "Back on the ship?" He asked.

Kirk nodded. "The both of you." He looked over to the adjacent bed where his double was laying still unconscious. Spock turned his head and silently eyed him.

"He has not gained consciousness yet?"

Kirk shook his head. "No. I don't know how he'll react when he does."

Spock looked back at Kirk. "You shouldn't be left alone with him."

Kirk gave a small laugh. "It's alright, Spock. He's restrained and we're back on the ship now."

"With all due respect, Captain, I do not think that we are safe. Even here."

Kirk looked at him quizzically. "What makes you sa-"

"Kirk to bridge. Captain Kirk report to the bridge."

Kirk looked over his shoulder as he heard Uhura's voice through the comm.

"How are you feeling Mister Spock?"

"I am well enough, sir."

"Good, let's go."

Spock rose from the bed gracefully, and nodded an affirmation to Kirk before they both exited the medbay.

"What's going on?"

"We're being haled by them, sir." Uhura reported.

"Them?" Kirk asked.

"I would presume the Treeleken leader, Captain."

"Alright, visual."

"There is none, sir."

Kirk looked to Spock who shared his knowing look.

"Put them through, lieutenant."

When the same voice that they had heard from before came through the comm, Kirk's suspicions were proven correct.

"Captain Kirk you should be careful with trying to oppose us."

"Well if we are you only have yourselves to blame. You can't create life at your own will and expect there to be no consequences."

"You are meddling in things you don't understand."

"Oh? I think I understand enough. You're kidnapping and cloning unsuspecting people and if that's not enough you're disposing those you don't deem "perfect". Please, stop me when I'm wrong."

Spock watched as Kirk challenged the entity. He was wary of calling them out but if this was the route that Kirk wished to take he would back him. Kirk was not dignified with an answer for a few moments.

"You are a man of high principles Captain. You must be cautious on how you apply them."

Kirk did not reply as he made the gesture to cut them off. He motioned for Spock to approach.

"What do you think, Spock?"

"It is clear we have stumbled upon a conundrum, Captain. It is a delicate situation."

"Do we have any right to interfere. They're not technically mistreating the people they clone, and the clones that don't make it don't know anything different but to let them taste life and then take it away if they don't fit their standards. Surely, I have a duty to stop this."

"One thing is clear, sir. We must know what to do with the clones already created. There is another you and I."

"Yes. I'm still not sure how I feel about that."

"Nor am I."

Kirk's brow furrowed and leant on his chair.

"I have to talk to him again."

"Jim. I do not advise-"

"We have to give him a chance, Spock. If we're going to decide what to do, we need to understand what they want."

Spock looked hesitant but one look at Kirk's determined expression he knew that any argument would do no good.

"Very well, Captain."

Kirk nodded and headed into the turbo.

"Mr. Sulu you have the con."

 

*******

 

Kirk and Spock strode out of the turbo lift on their way back to medbay, turning the corner in step as they entered.

"Bones, I need you to-"

Kirk stopped dead at what he saw before him. Glass was shattered across the floor, various coloured liquids spilling across work tops. Kirk's eyes searched swiftly until they landed on McCoy's unconscious form just in sight behind his desk.

"Bones!"

Kirk rushed to him, Spock crouching down on the other side of him checking his pulse.

"Is he-"

"He is alive, Captain."

Kirk quickly moved into the adjacent patients room and tensed. The bed where the other Spock had been confined to was now empty. The restraints seemingly ripped from the wrists. Spock joined him a moment later, McCoy at his side being held up by the Vulcan, an arm slung over his shoulders.

"He is gone."

"Yes."

Kirk straightened his shoulders as he turned back to Spock.

"Get him in a bed and get Nurse Chapel."

Spock nodded and moved past him. Kirk went to the comm unit and went ship wide.

"Attention all crew. We have an intruder alert aboard. I repeat intruder alert. He will look exactly like Commander Spock but it will not be him. Intruder can be identified by his attire of all black clothing. Red Alert. If you come across him stun do not kill. I repeat stun do not kill. Kirk out."

Kirk waited for Spock to finish making McCoy comfortable and alert Chapel. Spock was back at his side once that was done.

"We better find him quickly before he tries something. I want you to check the lower decks and work your way up, I'll start at the transporter room."

"I should come with you, Captain."

"We need to find him Spock. He is you after all and I don't particularly like the idea of having you as an adversary."

"He is indeed me. I should not be worried about having him as your enemy. I, on the other hand have felt animosity towards myself."

Kirk afforded a small smile.

"Either way. He needs to be found. Let's go."

Kirk and Spock grabbed their phasers, set them to stun and went their appointed ways.

 

*******

 

Kirk roamed the corridor's, checking every cabin and rec room. So far he had come up with nothing. He took his communicator from his hip and flipped it open.

"Spock. Found anything yet?"

"Negative, Captain. I'm making my way up to you now."

"Alright. Be careful."

He replaced his communicator back on his hip and continued on his way.

As Kirk started on the next deck he saw Spock standing outside the door to someone's quarters. He caught sight of Kirk and motioned him over. Kirk approached carefully.

"What is it?" He said in a lowered voice.

"I believe that he is in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Jim."

Kirk nodded and they took either side of the door. Kirk mentally counted to three and motioned his head that they should enter at the same time.

The doors swished open and they both rushed in, phasers raised.

Kirk scanned the room, brow furrowed.

"Spock. There's nobody here."

He turned around to question him. His face fell. Spock was behind him, phaser pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm going to need you to put down your phaser."

 

*******

 

A pain shot through Jim's head. Lights flashed behind his eyelids. Images flashing through his mind. He was being carried... placed inside a chamber... his limbs felt heavy... a bright light was blinding him... a face that he recognised... why didn't they help him?... that face...

"Spock!"

He shot up, sweat drenching him. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room, laying on a bed. How long had he been here? He felt like he'd been asleep for a very long time.

He took in the fact that he was alone but he had the distinct feeling of someone's presence, familiar and welcoming. His head swam when he tried to remember, he put a hand to his forehead. Why was it so difficult to recall how he got here? He attempted to stand and wobbled a little as he did so. When he regained his balance he ventured to the door. He peered outside hoping to find someone.

"Spock? Bones?"

Where was everyone? Why was he here?

He wandered the halls. Was anybody here? He came to a dead end, he dropped his shoulders. This place was like a maze, and every corridor looked the same, he could be going in circles for all he knew. He sighed and leant against the wall.

"What am I going to do no- Whoa!" He fell backwards, the solid pressure of the wall behind him vanishing. He landed with an 'Oof!' as he hit the floor.

"What in the-" He sat up and looked around him. His eyes widened. This room... this was where... He gripped his head as sharp pain hit him again. He had been here. This is where it had happened... Where he had been...

Jim blacked out, the faintest of memories fading away as his eyes closed.

_"We shall be together soon..."_

 

*******

 

"Spock, don't do this."

"I won't be alone, Jim."

"And forcing me to be with you will be better? Is that what you want?"

"I-- I don't know what else to do."

Jim grew sympathetic, his accusing expression softening.

"You can do whatever you want, Spock. I'm sorry that what was intended for you didn't work out but guess what? That's life. It's full of disappointments but you can make it less so, but this isn't the answer."

"How can I exist in a world where what I was created for--"

"You were created by unfair circumstances, and you've suffered because of that and I'm sorry but that was not your only means of existence."

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We can help you." Kirk raised a wary hand.

Spock stepped back raising the phaser that he had subconsciously lowered.

"I'm sorry. I've made up mind."

Kirk dropped his hand back to his side.

"You won't get far. You know that don't you?"

"I know this ship just as well as my original. I'll find a way."

Kirk shook his head sadly.

"This isn't you." His gaze met Spock's, a determined look in his eyes. "And you know it."

"Isn't it? Your Spock has never faced something like this, how can you be so sure that he would not do the same?"

Kirk was about to respond when a flash of pain sparked across Spock's face. Kirk's brow furrowed as Spock's eyes widened, he jumped forward when Spock crumpled suddenly, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Spock! Spock, what's wrong?"

"Jim." He muttered.

Kirk bent closer to hear what he had said.

"Jim?"

Kirk tried to prop Spock up in his lap.

"I'm right here Spock. What's the matter?"

"Jim!" Spock convulsed. Once. Twice. Then passed out.

Kirk wondered what the hell had just happened when the doors opened revealing the real Spock.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

"Fine, Spock. Something happened to him. He looked like he was in pain then he passed out. Get a medical team here."

Spock nodded, alerting med bay.

Kirk looked back down to the Spock laying unconscious. What had caused him to react in such a way? Was he failing too? Kirk had wanted to help but he was starting to wonder if all of this was out of his control.

 

*******

 

Kirk watched the unconscious Spock from the far doorway. Nothing that was happening was making sense. What was happening now? He needed to gather McCoy and Spock and talk to them. Spock had returned to the bridge and McCoy was currently going over the other Spock's vitals. Kirk tore his gaze away from his unconscious form to address McCoy.

"Can you tell what's going on?"

"It's a mystery, Jim. It's like your clone. For some reason he's failing. When I checked him down on the planet he was perfectly healthy just like our Spock but for whatever reason he's just... dying."

"But why? There has to be a reason."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I can't find anything that could cause a full body shut down."

Kirk bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Alright, I want you and Spock in the briefing room in ten minutes. We need to figure out what to do next."

McCoy nodded finishing up his findings, or lack there of. Kirk let Spock know and headed to the briefing room.

 

*******

 

Kirk was sitting hands folded in front of him when McCoy and Spock entered. He stayed like that for a moment before looking to Spock then McCoy. 

"Has there been any change?"

"In the last ten minutes? I'm afraid not, Jim." McCoy answered.

Kirk nodded sagely.

"I believe there is only one course of action left open to us."

Spock didn't need to hear the rest to know what Kirk meant.

"Would you not think that unwise?"

"I don't see how we have any other option. We need to get to the bottom of whatever is going on here. It seems that the cloning process is not as perfect as they would like and they are suffering because of it. We need to try and find a way to stop this. You saw the state he was in Spock, we can't let it continue."

Spock contemplated silently for a few moments. Kirk spoke the truth there was little choice in what they should do next, they still did not know the capabilities of these people though and the very fact that they had escaped so easily was disconcerting. So was the fact that it seemed that the clones weren't perfect, he wasn't a dis-compassionate man, but he was a careful one.

"I will join you. We do not know what to expect, they have yet to become violent or aggressive but we do not know how long their patience will last. We must be careful how we proceed."

"You're right. But perhaps we can talk this out, come to an understanding. Maybe they are simply ignorant to the pain they are putting their people through."

"And if they are not?" Spock asked.

"Then we end it then and there. We can not condone the mistreatment of any being that is under the protection of the Federation."

"I'll keep watch over Spock's condition and I'll update you if there are any changes."

Kirk nodded once.

"Good. Spock be ready to meet me in the transporter room."

"Yes, sir."

*

Spock and Kirk entered the transporter room, Scotty was manning the controls.

"Scotty, you'll be in command until we get back. We'll try and keep in contact every hour. If you don't hear anything you know what to do."

Scotty nodded. "Aye, sir."

Kirk turned to Spock.

"Let's go."

Spock followed him up to the pad.

"Alright, Scotty. Energise."

Before Scotty could even touch the controls the pair disappeared before his eyes.

"Captain!"

Scotty checked the controls. Tried to find their signatures but they were gone. He haled the bridge.

"Uhura! Try and contact captain. He and Mister Spock are gone."

"Gone? I thought they were supposed to beam down to the planet?"

"Aye, but they were taken before I could do just that."

"I'm on it, Scotty."

"Hurry, lass. Something's not right here."


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk and Spock reappeared in a similar setting when they first arrived. It took Kirk a second to comprehend what had happened. He looked to Spock, he had the same expression of realisation on his face.

"Looks like we were being expected."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Anything on the tri-corder?"

"Negative. We are alone."

Kirk exhaled and looked around. It was a sparse room, not much to go on but it did look similar to the room the other Spock had brought him to to meet the other's like himself. Where were they now?

"Alright, let's see what we can't find."

 

*******

 

Spock took the lead, turning down corridor's and checking in rooms that he had sworn were occupied before. The place was far from bustling before but now the place felt like a ghost town, completely abandoned. Kirk was highly suspicious of the sudden change.

"Do you remember where the chamber is, Captain?"

Kirk thought hard. "I think so... We passed the cells earlier, it shouldn't be too far from where we are. If I remember correctly it was this way."

Kirk turned down the next corridor, he was feeling pretty confident until they passed a room that looked familiar.

"We may very well be going in circles. Or being led to believe we are." Spock said.

"I agree. Let's turn back."

They headed back, taking the exact same route but every hall looked the same.

"This is ridiculous. We're not getting anywhere."

Kirk looked in each direction with frustration. He was about to make a suggestion that they get Scotty to try and map out the place and direct them when they heard a noise from up ahead.

"Did you hear that?" Kirk asked.

Spock nodded. "Yes."

Kirk held up a hand for the to proceed quietly. They turned the corner and saw a opening in the wall, light pouring out of it, he could hear a voice. Kirk shared a look with Spock as they both reached for their phasers and continued on.

"Dammit! Why can't I get through?"

Kirk tensed a little. He recognised that voice...

They spun around the corner, phasers raised. Kirk felt a jolt of surprise.

"You're alive."

Kirk's double stared at him with the same shock in his eyes.

"You... You're me."

Kirk's mouth quirked slightly.

"How long have you been conscious?"

His double was still focused on Kirk, looking him up and down. 

"I... don't know. An hour or so I suppose. Why?"

"Do you know where you are?" Spock asked.

"No. I'm trying to contact the ship, but I can't get through."

Kirk's brow furrowed and reached for his communicator, testing it. "Scotty. Scotty, are you there?"

Nothing.

"They're cutting us off again."

"They? Who? What's going on here? Why do you look like me?"

Spock appraised Kirk's clone. "What do you know of this place? Do you know anything about why you are here?"

He looked confused. "No. I just woke up and I was alone. Who are you?"

Kirk pursed his lips and tried to think of a way to explain as gently as possible. 

"It's hard to explain. You see, you-- Well, you're a clone."

His other self looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry? How is that-- That can't be right. I--"

"I know it's hard to understand right now but we haven't got time to explain further right now. Maybe you could help us?" 

He looked at them dubiously.

"Why should I trust you?"

Spock took over.

"If you want to understand what is happening you don't have much of a choice."

He looked to Spock, taking him in properly since he came in.

"I have always trusted you, Spock."

Spock gave a gracious nod.

"I will do so now. But I want answers."

"We will do our best to give them to you when we know more ourselves." Kirk promised.

His other nodded. "Thank you. So, what can I do?"

"Do you know of a room with a chamber in it? It's sort of a machine. It's where you were... created."

"I-- " That was where he had collapsed, that room had made him feel so uncomfortable like something wrong had happened there. "Yes." He stepped past them into the hall. "But, I..."

Kirk and Spock shared a look. Kirk approached.

"We'll follow you. Jim."

He looked to him slightly surprised. Kirk gave himself a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. Jim returned it hesitantly.

"Okay." He started off in the direction of the room he had vacated because of the foreboding feeling it gave him, but Spock and his other self had said that there is where he would get his answers. After walking for some time down what seemed to be the exact same corridor they reached a dead end. Jim cursed himself, he was sure this was the way. 

Kirk looked the expanse of wall over. He looked to Spock.

"Do you think?"

"It is possible."

Kirk and Spock took either side of the wall and waited. Jim looked at them quizzically.

"What are you--?" Jim closed his mouth when the wall suddenly vanished. "What happened?"

"A sensor triggered door." Spock supplied.

"Oh."

Kirk smiled at his other self.

"You go through first." 

Jim nodded and entered, the other two following behind. Jim saw the machine the moment he entered, the moment his eyes landed on it again he felt a rush of memories return. The overwhelming sensation knocked him off balance, he swayed and brought both his hands up to his head. Kirk and Spock were at his side instantly.

"Jim. What's wrong?"

Jim couldn't breathe properly. His vision swam and the room felt like it was spinning.

"I--" Jim gritted his teeth, "I remember."

Kirk looked between the chamber and Jim. He tried to lift him up with the help of Spock. 

"We need to get him away from the machine."

Spock took Jim into his arms and carried him out. Kirk looked back to the machine, he felt a ghost of a headache forming and followed after Spock.

Spock placed Jim down, leaning against a wall. Kirk crouched down next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... M'fine." Jim answered still holding his head.

Kirk felt the headache subtly increase. Whatever had happened in that machine had affected them both and possibly everyone that had been subjected to the process. He looked to Spock, he didn't look affected.

"Spock, how are you feeling?"

"I am well. But I did feel an odd sensation when I saw the chamber."

"Yes... So did I. We have to get a closer look at it though." He looked back at Spock apologetically. "Do you think you can do it?"

Spock stood. "I will try."

"If it gets too much, stop."

Spock nodded once and went back. Kirk watched him go before turning his attention back to Jim. "Is it subsiding?"

Jim nodded minutely. "Yes." He grimaced. "What happened?"

"Not sure. It's possible it's a physical trigger to your memories of what happened. I'm not sure why but you seem to have forgotten what went on. Spock knew everything that happened to him and had even spoken to the people controlling all of this. Why would they leave you in the dark?"

"If Spock remembered why did you need me to show you where to go?"

Kirk realised then that Jim wasn't aware of Spock's double either.

"Spock was cloned as well. There is another him, just like yourself. He's back on the ship."

"Why?"

"There were... complications."

"Like what?"

Kirk was about to try and explain how Spock's predicament was similar to that of Jim's original state when he was interrupted,

"Jim!"

Kirk's head snapped in the direction Spock went and he ran in to see what was the matter.

"Spock, what is it?" He reached him and saw that he was alright. He had a panel open and was looking at the internal mechanisms of the machine. "What did you find?"

"I have yet to run a full diagnostics but if I'm correct than this technology isn't that much different from that of Earth's circa mid twentieth century."

"Cloning was experimental at best back then." Kirk said, 

"It was indeed primitive. I do not know where they acquired such knowledge but it is experimental. I would say most, if not all the clones that have been made have a very limited life span ahead of them."

Kirk swore under his breath and slammed a fist down on the metal of the contraption.

"Run your diagnostics but I've heard enough as it is. This ends now."

"Yes, sir." Spock set up his tri-corder and started running the necessary scans. Kirk looked back and saw Jim waiting for them outside. They'd have to tell him, perhaps McCoy would have good news. If only he could contact the damn ship. His fists tightened into balls at his side, they had to find where the rest of the clones were being kept, McCoy had said that they had been healthy but then so had Spock, perhaps if they brought Spock back? Could that have anything to do with it? He tried his communicator again in a desperate attempt, still nothing.

"Why haven't they tried to contact us? Where is everyone?" Kirk looked around the chamber room whilst Spock was busy. He tried to find anything that might bring help but there was nothing of consequence. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Hopefully, Scotty was doing something up there and would be able to get them out of here so they could regroup. He leant against the wall and waited for Spock to be done.

 

*******

 

Scotty and Uhura had tried everything to reach Kirk and Spock but everything was being jammed.

"What is going on?" Scotty asked aloud. He had been tinkering with the transporter for the past hour but he could find no fault with it and Uhura had been unsuccessful with communication.

"What do we do now Scotty?" Uhura asked worriedly.

"I see it that we have two options. We try and negotiate or we turn back and get Starfleet to handle this but we haven't got that kind of time."

"How do we negotiate, Scotty? What could we possibly have that could persuade them to let them go?"

"Well, I say negotiate, I meant more give them no other option. If we aim everything we've got at them-"

"Scotty! We can't just-"

"Calm yourself, lass, I never said I would use them and I won't if I can help it but they won't know that. Will they?"

A smile crept over Uhura's face as she met Scotty's twinkling eyes. "No."

"Exactly." Scotty sat himself in the captain's chair. "Get them torpedoes ready, lad." Scotty directed at Chekov. Chekov nodded.

"Torpedoes locked and ready, ser." 

Scotty nodded. "Alright, Uhura let's see if they won't answer now."

Uhura nodded and spun back around. A few failed attempts and Uhura thought that maybe their tactic hadn't worked but then some static came through, then it cleared, then they were being haled.

"They're haling us."

"I bet they are." Scotty smirked triumphantly. "Put em through."

"Why have you aimed your weapons at us?"

"Who us?"

"Yes. Why have you done this?"

"Lad, did we aim our weapons-- oh, that's right, we did, I remember now."

"Why?"

"It's very simple. You have our friends, and we'd like them back now. If you'd be so kind."

Uhura couldn't help a small smirk.

"It is impossible."

"Maybe you would like to reconsider how impossible it is unless you want me to begin firing?"

Silence for a few beats.

"We do not wish that."

"Then it's settled you will return them to us. We'll give you a few minutes and if they are not returned by then I will take action."

Scotty motioned for Uhura to cut them off. She looked at him concernedly.

"Will it work?"

"We'll just have to find out."

 

*******

 

Spock's scans had been completed and it confirmed what they had feared. Their technology was too primitive for the type of results they were trying to achieve. 

"We need to speak to them. Get them to stop this whole operation." Kirk said as Spock joined him outside.

"How?" Jim asked.

Kirk looked at him. "Well, first we need to get back to the ship. After that we need to get their attention, although they don't seem to be the listening type."

A beep caught his attention. Kirk looked to his hip. The communicator. 

"Scotty?"

"Captain! Is that you?"

Kirk smiled. "It's me, Scotty. What's going on?"

"I'll tell ya when you're back on the ship, sir. Shall we beam you up?"

"Yes." He looked to Jim. "Three to beam up."

"Three, sir?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

He flipped his communicator shut.

"You ready?" He asked Jim.

He nodded and stood next to Kirk and Spock.

A moment later they were back on board.


End file.
